


Peekaboo! Where are you?

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Series: KnB Kiddies [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple (and old) game of peekaboo with his and Kuroko's child ends with Aomine frantically searching for said child. Out of all things, why did that kid have to inherit Kuroko's disappearing abilities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peekaboo! Where are you?

Aomine cursed whoever invented the game peekaboo. He'd been playing it for what seemed like an hour with his 10-month-old baby.

"Where's little Kazu?" Aomine asked in his baby voice, something he never would've thought he'd be ever using. "Peekaboo!"

The little baby erupted into laughter, falling over onto his back from laughing so much. At least his son was loving the repetitive game.

Aomine covered his eyes again with his hands. "I don't see you, Kazu." He quickly opened them up again. "Peekaboo!"

More giggling came from the light blue haired, sapphire eyed baby.

"This is getting old," Aomine said, still covering his eyes and in his baby voice. "Peekaboo!"

The baby was practically crying because of how overjoyed he was, Aomine starting to laugh himself. Even though he hated the game, he loved seeing his son so happy.

"Where's little Kazu?" Aomine asked once again as he covered his eyes. "Peeka–" He stopped in horror when his and Kuroko's son disappeared from his sight. "K-Kazuki!?"

Aomine jumped up from his spot on the ground, frantically looking around. "Kazuki, where are you?" he asked. Despite using his baby voice still and trying to stay calm, he was anything but. Carefully, he searched all around the living room, calling for his mischievous son. Oh gosh why did he have to inherit Kuroko's disappearing skills?

"Kazuki," Aomine continued calling, peeking behind the sofa this time. He spun around when hearing a familiar giggle. "Kazu?" Sadly, Kazuki was still nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, Kazu. Come to Dad." Kuroko was really going to kill him, Aomine just knew it.

Suddenly, Aomine heard the front door opening and closing, jolting upright. There Kuroko was, groceries in hand. "H-hey, Tetsu! How was shopping?"

"It was fine," Kuroko answered, beginning to put the groceries away. "Fukawa-san gave me a discount on the baby food. I swear, Kazuki is growing to have your appetite."

"You don't say?" Aomine asked, though was still frantically searching for their missing son behind Kuroko's back.

Right when Kuroko turned around, Aomine halted his search. He had a forced smile on, it not doing its job of making him seem normal.

Kuroko stared back at the forced smile before scanning the open area. It was only him and his spouse. "Daiki," Kuroko started, "where is Kazuki?"

"W-we're just playing a nice game, Tetsu," Aomine answered, though avoided eye contact, a habit he had yet to outgrow when it came to talking with Kuroko.

"Daiki, where is Kazuki?" Kuroko repeated. Kuroko's voice was in his same straight tone, but Aomine had known him long enough to know the real emotions Kuroko was masquerading.

Before Aomine could answer– whether it be a lie, the truth, or an excuse– giggling could be heard once again. Both Aomine and Kuroko turned, seeing a full grown Nigou walking in and carrying Kazuki by the back of his shirt. The baby was still as cheerful as ever, reaching his arms out to his dads.

"Kazu!" Aomine yelled, instantly picking up his son. "Oh my god, don't ever do that again!" he scolded, but Kazuki was still delighted.

Kuroko smiled softly at how worried Aomine was and relieved he was now. How could he stay mad when Aomine acted like so? It _was_ an accident. And this wasn't the first time Kazuki pulled his disappearing act...

"You're so troublesome, you know that, Squirt?" Aomine told Kazuki, despite the baby not understanding a thing he said.

"He clearly gets that from you, too," Kuroko teased, walking up beside his spouse and son. Kazuki reached out to him, Kuroko gladly taking the baby from Aomine.

"Ha ha," Aomine sarcastically laughed, making Kuroko laugh a bit himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The second story of my KnB Kiddie collection! Introducing the AoKuro family!


End file.
